


Just a normal Pocky game, right?

by LittleTimeForLotsOfIdeas



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: All because I realize today was Pocky Day 2019, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Short & Sweet, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTimeForLotsOfIdeas/pseuds/LittleTimeForLotsOfIdeas
Summary: Catra asks Glimmer to take a break, and one thing leads to another, and now they're playing an intense match of the pocky game.
Relationships: Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 57





	Just a normal Pocky game, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hastily written throughout the day on my phone, and now I'm finally uploading it. Ah, the wonders of a sudden burst of creative energy.

“Babe.” Catra calls out to her girlfriend, Glimmer. Unfortunately, she’s engrossed with her current assignment, hunching over the coffee table as she types away on her laptop.

Although Catra adores her work ethic, Glimmer could learn to loosen up every now and then.

Moving closer on the couch, Catra slowly envelops the hard working girl in an embrace, planting soft kisses on the back of her neck. Hearing the giggles underneath her, Catra ceases her pecks to see Glimmer finally close her laptop.

“Ready to take a break, Sparkles?” Catra teases with another kiss, this time on her cheek.

“You manage to convince me.” Glimmer escapes the embrace to fully face Catra. “Mind getting me a snack?”

“Say no more.”

Catra leaps out of the couch and strolls to the pantry. Quickly scanning the shelves, Catra, spots what she needs.

***

Glimmer scrolls through her twitter feed when she feels something poke her cheek. Turning to the source, she sees Catra holding up a box of pocky in her left hand, and handing out a single pocky biscuit in her right.

“Thanks, kitten.” Glimmer accepts and nibbles down on the end of biscuit given to her, before hearing a crunch in front of her.

Looking up, Glimmer is face to face with Catra, who is currently hold the other end of the pocky in her mouth. Glimmer’s eyes grow wide while Catra lowers hers, exuding seduction.

“What’s the matter, princess? Not up for a little game?” Catra cockily states through the biscuit in her mouth.

“D-don’t test me”, Glimmer stammers, trying her best to fight back the blush coming, and avoid Catra's gaze.

“You lose if you look away.”

With that, Glimmer's eyes shoot forward to meet Catra's. Glimmer's heart rate becoming erratic.

“Or let go of the biscuit.” Catra's remark earns a groan from Glimmer. Smiling, Catra relaxes herself as Glimmer and her get into more comfortable positions.

“Ready, princess?” Catra looks for any hesitation. Glimmer gives her none, her eyes fierce, but the blush betrays her. Finally, she nods.

Glimmer and Catra begin to eat at both ends of the pocky biscuit. Glimmer is taking small bites, while Catra is more daring. With each bite, Catra appears to inch closer to Glimmer at a quick pace. It isn’t long until Glimmer and Catra's noses are practically touching.

Glimmer ceases her nibbling as her and Catra are face to face, a small bit of pocky separating the two. Glimmer’s nearing a metaphorical edge, with Catra and her dual-colored gaze just about ready to send her over it.

“It’s your move, Sparkles.” Catra teases once more, a smirk forming on her lips. Glimmer is sure to have caught it.

Glimmer notices Catra clasping her hands behind her back, no doubt confident enough to assume she’ll win this bout. Glimmer had another idea.

With all the courage she could muster, Glimmer grabs Catra by the shoulders, and leans in to eat the last of the pocky, their lips connecting. Glimmer didn’t take her eyes off of Catra, watching a “caught off guard” look form on her face.

Unfortunately, the sudden action also caught Catra off balance, and sent her and Glimmer tumbling off of the couch. After getting up, Glimmer giggles as Catra throws a cushion at her.

“Tha-that’s cheating!” Catra makes no attempts to hide her flustered face.

Glimmer takes a moment to embrace her and pepper her with kisses. Catra does her best to resist, but gradually gives in and relaxes into Glimmer.

“You didn’t say I couldn’t do.” Glimmer teases, scratching a spot in Catra's mess of a mane. This gets Catra to really relax.

“Well you- you shouldn’t have...” Catra soon falls asleep in Glimmer’s arms, who lets her rest in her lap.

“I really needed that. Thanks, babe.” Glimmer whispers to the slumbering Catra as she opens up the laptop to resume her work.


End file.
